One Piece Legacy: The X Fights part 6
"This is my ship. I call it the Traveler." "You... Are not good at names, are you?" "What are you talking about?" Nozaki, was on the ship, looking around, with Tack jumped up and down, pointing at everything. "This is the kitchen! This is my favorite spot! It's where I eat. This is the sleeping room, and it's full of Hay. This is the hospital wing, where Christie hangs... And this is the bathroom. That's about it, actually. It's not a big ship, but it's the best ship on the whole entire planet." Nozaki smiles a little, and puts his hand on Tack's hair, rubbing it. "Isn't that adorable. You think you're so special. Well, you are rather cute. So that means everything you say is special." Ness, points at himself, and Nozaki stares at him. "7.2. But your straight, so your more like 3.9." Ness struts around, and starts walking around, smirking. "I would be a 7.2 if I was gay. All right." Nozaki looks around the ship, and snaps his fingers. "Look... No offense, but this place is a little boring. Tack, Ness... Would you like to go someplace fun? I have the perfect place for ourselves." Tack nods his head, and Nozaki smiles. - The three are in a large club, with Tack looking confused at how three men asked him out, and he was drinking a cup of milk. Ness, smirking, drunk a bottle of vodka. "Oh yeah... 6 guys... Even more then Tack." Nozaki, gives a cup of milk to Tack, and sits down on a seat, drinking some tequila. "Now this, is fun. Fun people, fun music, and fun drinks." Tack drinks his milk, and sighs. "Yeah... I met a fireman... And this music is something I love to dance too... And milk is my absolute favorite drink... But it's getting kind of boring now... Hey Nozaki, do you have anything really fun?" "Well, I do enjoy..." "HEY!" A large man, with a baseball bat and nails in it, marched into the room. He had a big guy next to him, holding his black eye. The man pointed the bat at Nozaki, and then slammed the bat at the table, pissed. "YOU REJECTED BY FIRST MATE! WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM?! HUH?! IS HE NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU?!" "Well, I did accept him on a date. Then he beat up a waiter because he thought he was looking at me. That waiter was married... To a woman. I'm sure he wasn't into me. So I taught him a valuable lesson in respect. How was I supposed to know that he would go to you, crying like a big baby." The large man slammed his bat against another table, having everyone inside stare at him. He was snarling, and he nearly struck at Nozaki. "You know who I am?! I'm Captain Prowl. I'm worth 52 million Berri, for beating the crap out of some commodore and his marine fleet." "Yes, I know of you. I know that this fight might ruin this place. Outside." - Both Prowl and Nozaki were outside, and Prowl lifted his bat. "YOU'RE GOING DOWN, HEART BREAKER! NO ONE MAKES MY FIRST MATE CRIES! NOT THAT BAKER, NOT THAT SURGEON, AND LIKE HELL I'LL LET SOME STYLIST DO THAT!" Nozaki, growled, and had sickles drop from his coat. "First... I understand the pain of heartbreak, I met some real jerks. Second... I kind of respect you. To do this because of your hurt companion, I understand your range, and for that, I have no Ill will towards you. Lastly... I AM A BARBER!" Nozaki rushes at Prowl, and does a spin attack. He slashes at Prowl, but Prowl dodges the Attack. Prowl struck at him with his bat, and he hits Nozaki. Nozaki smirks, and does a back flip, laughing. "I HAVE THREE PERSONALITIES! MY NORMAL ONE, MY FLIRT ONE... AND IN BATTLE... MY BERSERK MODE! HAHHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH!" Nozaki rushes at Prowl, attacking him with kicks and the sickle. He does a jump, and drops a bowling ball. Prowl breaks it with a strike, and Nozaki leaps at him, with a few kicks. Both Tack and Ness are surprised, with Ness pointing at the event. "That Prowl guy isn't half bad." Tack nods. "He's almost as strong as one of the members of the Sensational 6. But Nozaki hasn't gone all out yet." Nozaki, jumping backwards, brings out a sniper rifle. Ness, face faults. "WHERE'D YOU GET THAT?!" Nozaki smirks, and aims it at Prowl. "I learned some moves or two." Nozaki fires some bullets, and Prowl slams the bullets away with his bat. Prowl rushes at Nozaki, swinging his bat, and Nozaki grabs a bat of his own, clashing with Prowl. The two hit each other, and Nozaki is laughing through the entire time. Prowl, takes a few steps back, and Nozaki kicks him in the face, hurting him. Nozaki brings out an arrow, and throws it at his shoulder, hitting him. Prowl slams into a building, and Nozaki rushes at him while holding a jump rope. He slapped Prowl in the face with it, and keeps on hitting him in the face with it. Prowl hits Nozaki in the gut, and Nozaki is pushed back, wiping blood off his face. He brings out a golf club,and rushes at Prowl. "SWING!" Prowl slammed his bat at the golf club, and Nozaki hits Prowl with a punch. Nozaki kicks him in the jaw, and then punches him in the face. Prowl falls down, defeated, and Nozaki looks over his body, that is injured. "You fought well... You hurt me more then most." Tack was impressed, and he jumped in front of Nozaki. "That... Was awesome! YOU HAVE TO JOIN MY CREW!" Nozaki, staring down at Tack, and thinks about it. "How about... Not a chance in hell... That I won't say yes." Tack grins, and hugs Nozaki. "YAY!" Nozaki smiles, and hugs Tack. "Yay." He squeezes Tacks butt, and Tack is surprised. "Only Nunally did that... I kind of miss it, actually." - Xander, signs a check, and hands it to the mayor of the town. "I'm borrowing this place for 10 days." "That sounds great mr... Xylophone..." "I had cruel parents." "Okay... Weirdo..." "Hey, I'm rich. Can't be the weirdest thing someone asked for you." "Yeah. I met some weird freaks in my time. Some guy actually paid me to let him set up a parade for people who hate parades. He was my cousin." "Family. Can't choose him." "Yeah." Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The X Fights Arc